Remember Me
by Harry and Hermoine
Summary: Spoilers for book 4 and 5! Hermoine found a why to bring back Sirius, but at a price. HarryHermoine
1. Hermoine's Letter

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.  
  
Summary: Spoilers for book 5 and book 4! Hermoine found a way to bring back Sirius, but at a price. HarryHermoine  
  
Prologue: Hermoine's Letter  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Everything's fine at The Burrow, Percy's moved back in, and The Order of Phoenix is still going on, but Moody won't let Percy join yet. He says that Percy might be hiding something, since he didn't believe you and Professor Dumbledore in the first place.  
  
I think Fred and George are up to something again. I think they're recreating Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Mum will be furious if they test it on an another muggle like they did with your cousin, Dudley.  
  
Hermoine said in her last letter to me that she had something important to tell you, and she wouldn't tell me. Has she told you yet? If she did, what was it?  
  
I'm glad to see that mum won't burst out crying every time someone says "Percy". Did I mention that Bill and Charlie are staying here for awhile?  
  
We should all be going to The Order of Phoenix hideout soon, and so will Bill and Charlie.  
  
Mum said you could stay the rest of the summer with us. If the muggles don't let you go, why don't you take the Knight Bus again and we'll pick you up at The Leaky Cauldron? I don't think we're going to try Floo Powder again.  
  
Even if the muggles do let you go, you might want to take the Knight Bus anyway, we don't have anything to pick you up with, unless you want to walk here.  
  
I've got to go, Mum's getting impatient because it's lunchtime. I'll send this with Pig.  
  
Ron  
  
PS: Hermoine is coming to.  
  
Harry folded up the letter, and tried to calm down Pig, who was zipping around the room, occasionally bumping into walls.  
  
Harry smiled, he had been waiting for Ron to invite him to the burrow. He still had a letter to write to Moody, before he replied to Ron, he hadn't really been writing Moody much lately.  
  
Dear Moody.  
  
The muggles are treating me all right, I still have to ask them if I can go to the burrow though. The only reason they're being any nicer than before, is because of the threat you made last year. They don't want wizards coming into they're house, they were really nervous a few years ago when Ron and the Weasley's were coming to pick me up for the Quidditch World Cup, and the only reason I got to go there was  
  
Harry paused. It had been hard thinking about Sirius for the last few months, and it still hurt.  
  
Because of Sirius. They were afraid that he would come over and turn them into bats if I asked him to.  
  
Well, I still have to read Hermoine's letter, ask the Dursleys, and reply to Ron.  
  
Harry  
  
I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 5:00, even if the muggles say I can't.  
  
Harry  
  
He tied the letter to Ron on Pig's leg, and let him out the window. Then he went to Hedwig, and tied the letter to Moody on her leg.  
  
Hedwig spread her wings and soared out the window. Harry watched his owl fly out of his eyesight.  
  
All that was left was to read Hermoine's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know Ron probably asked what the important matter I was to discuss with you, but I ask you not to tell him. I'm not sure it's going to work, but I better say it here, because Ron will be hanging on my every word at the burrow.  
  
Harry, please don't jump to conclusions, but I think I found a way to bring Sirius back to the living.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Heheh, I was so mad at J.K Rowling for killing off Sirius, and I always imagined that there would be a way to bring him back. Well a few weeks ago I came up with this idea, and yes I know how to bring back Sirius. R&R! 


	2. Simplicity

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.  
  
Summary: Spoilers for book 4 and 5! Hermoine finds a way to bring back Sirius, but at a price. HarryHermoine  
  
Remember Me  
  
Chapter 2: Simplicity  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Harry, it's quite a simple process, but its not free. You do have to do something in return, but I'm sure you're willing to pay any price, and I'm not talking money Harry.  
  
The price isn't something really would want to give up, even for a life of another. I'm sure Sirius won't approve, and Mrs. Weasley, she wouldn't approve either. Ron would probably think you were out of your mind, Fred and George wouldn't even support you behind this one, Harry. But they will say one thing, "It's your choice Harry, and nobody else's."  
  
Harry, before I say any more, I really want you to think about this. I mean, it might not be the wisest decision. I'm wasting my ink, aren't I?  
  
All right Harry, I do hope you understand that after the process is complete, you will never be the same again, EVER, Okay? If it's all right read on.  
  
Harry couldn't care less what he had to give up, even if it would change him forever.  
  
The only thing you have to pay is your memory. I'll do the rest.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermoine  
  
PS: Do not tell Ron or anybody else yet. We'll tell Ron when I'm almost finished with the memory potion, and the life-giving potion. Also, the potions alone are not enough. You cannot have a single regret in mind.  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
All right, it's out. Title makes sense now. Everybody's happy, minus me. Okay, R&R or no chappie 3! 


End file.
